


Heavy Metal

by Carmenlire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Confident Alec Lightwood, First Meetings, Lawyer Magnus Bane, M/M, bassist alec lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: “Want to make a deal?”Smiling a little, Magnus searches Alec’s eyes and finds nothing but steady interest. “What kind of game did you have in mind, darling?”Alec hums, thinking, before he slowly says, “If you like the band--  not even the whole set, just one song-- you’ll go out on a date with me.”





	Heavy Metal

**Author's Note:**

> the new bmth album is amazing oh my fuck

“I don’t understand why I had to accompany you tonight,” Magnus says under his breath as he hands his I.D. to a bored looking bouncer.

It’s a Friday night and he’s standing outside of a bar in Brooklyn. It looks perfectly nondescript from the outside but Maia’s assured him that the music was to die for-- many a band had been discovered inside the walls of The Hunter’s Moon.

Waving them inside, Maia doesn’t hesitate as she walks through the door and down a dark corridor. Over her shoulder, she replies, “You needed a break from all those briefs and depositions. I’ve started thinking that all you do is eat, sleep, and breathe the law. You need a break and this is as far from your fancy office in Midtown as you can get.” With a grin, she continues, “Plus, Simon couldn’t get out of his shift tonight and Clary was busy.”

Rolling his eyes, Magnus mutters, “So I’m the last resort, huh,” under his breath but he can’t help but sigh in resignation.

She was certainly right, Magnus thinks as the short hallway opens up into the main room. It’s small and there’s quite a crowd already. It’s a little after nine and the opening act is dissembling their gear on stage. The air smells like sweat and beer with the faint scent of pot lingering. He can’t remember the last time he went to a concert that didn’t double as a public appearance.

The New York Symphony had nothing on this venue, he thinks wryly.

Everyone is dressed in their best black and Magnus had dug through the back of his closet for a pair of black, ripped skinny jeans and his doc martens. He’s wearing a plain black singlet and had taken special care with his hair and makeup. He might hate this type of music but he knew how to dress the part.

They weave their way to the bar, claiming a prime spot by sheer luck. Both of them order a whiskey on the rocks and Magnus takes the first sip, sighing in relief.

Maia watches him with laughing eyes. “Thanks for coming,” she says. “I would have come alone but you really did need the fresh air, Bane.”

Rolling his eyes, Magnus has to pitch his voice over the chatter of the room. “I almost didn’t come,” he glares. “I left a pile of paperwork to sort through on my desk and I don’t need to spend what limited free time I have listening to shitty music and surrounded by emo hipsters with their pretentious opinions on what makes good music.”

“Are you telling me you haven’t heard of Shadowhunters?” 

Maia’s voice is shocked and Magnus knows that he’s not imagining the judgement in her gaze.

“No,” he sniffs. “And why would I have?”

“Magnus,” Maia hisses, leaning close as though to make sure no one else hears about his faux pas. “Shadowhunters is one of the biggest bands in the world right now. They just sold out their latest world tour and it’s a miracle I even got these tickets in the first place. This is where they were discovered in college and they always do a few shows here when they’re in town. They usually perform to thousands but Hunter’s Moon only has a capacity of three hundred. This show is going to be amazing.”

Magnus raises a brow at Maia’s fervor. He’s never seen her so enthusiastic about anything before-- not even biology.

The two of them enjoy their drinks for a few minutes before Maia downs the last of hers with a grimace and sets the glass down with a thud that’s silent in the noisy room.

Leaning close, Maia says, “I’m going to the restroom. Don’t try to duck out.”

Waving her away, Magnus throws back the rest of his drink and turns to the bartender. Ordering his second whiskey, he nurses it quietly as he watches the room. It’s jam packed and most people seem well beyond tipsy already.

Magnus quietly yet fervently wishes for his silent apartment just a few blocks away. He could be having a bubble bath right now with a glass of wine but instead, here he is, about to subject his ears to God knows what.

So caught up in his thoughts, Magnus startles when a voice sounds close by. 

“What did that drink ever do to you?”

Looking up, Magnus’s breath catches at the man in front of him. He’s tall-- taller than Magnus, which is _very_ attractive-- and handsome with messy black hair and gorgeous hazel eyes that Magnus already wants to lose himself in.

He also fits in-- he’s wearing black skinny jeans and a short sleeved black t-shirt with a red flannel tied around his waist. He’s also covered in tats-- they trail along his arms and there’s one bold as you please on the side of his neck, beckoning Magnus closer.

It takes a minute for pretty boy’s words to make sense and when they do Magnus raises a brow and then his drink, in a lazy imitation of a salute. “This isn’t exactly my idea of a good time, darling.”

At his response, the man’s eyes widen a little before he grins, something small and genuine in his expression. “I take it you aren’t a fan of the headliners, then?”

Magnus narrows his eyes as he considers the question. “No,” he says finally with a blunt edge that makes the man in front of him startle out a laugh. “I’ve never heard of Shadowhunters and I could have done without hearing them for much longer but a friend insisted I come with her tonight.”

“Ah,” the man says. “Trying to make a good impression on a date?”

Barking out a laugh, Magnus is shaking his head before he stops speaking. “No, darling. I’m afraid she really is a friend-- she’s just a big fan and said that I needed to take a break from work.”

“And was she right?”

Magnus mulls over the question, hesitating, before finally acknowledging with a rueful grin, “Maybe. I’ve recently opened up my own law firm with my best friend and we’ve been drowning in cases. She had good intentions, I know but--” he winces. “I just don’t like this kind of music.”

The man quirks a brow and smiles a little. He leans forward, just a little, and Magnus catches a whiff of his cologne, something subtle yet deep that makes him want to come closer.

“What kind of music do you think Shadowhunters plays?”

Glaring, Magnus takes a lingering drink of whiskey and pretends he doesn’t see the way the man’s eyes trail his throat. “Angry and full of aggressively straight men yelling about how their girlfriend left them in a hotel room in Chicago but they still have a pack of cigarettes left so maybe it’s not all bad. Oh, and their hometown just doesn’t understand them and all their never-before-experienced angst.”

The man in front of him laughs and it’s a real thing-- loud and bright and boisterous. Almost immediately, however, he stops and takes a look around, as though to make sure he hadn’t attracted any unwanted attention.

He considers Magnus warmly, small smile tilting his mouth up. Magnus is fascinated at the barely noticeable laugh lines that grace the corner of his eyes.

“It seems like you’ve got it all figured out.” Holding out a hand, he continues, “I’m Alec and I’ve got to admit that I’m a fan of shitty emo music.”

Playing back the conversation, Magnus’s eyes widen. “You heard me talking to Maia?”

The man grins sheepishly. “Yeah,” he says and rubs the back of his neck. Magnus does _not_ watch the way it makes his arms stand out in stark relief. “I wanted to see if you were uptight or just misguided.”

Intrigued, Magnus sends him an arch look. “And have you come to a verdict?”

Alec considers him for a minute without saying anything. In the meantime, the bartender sets a drink down in front of him and Alec accepts it with a distracted nod. Magnus might have expected something straight no chaser from a man who looks as forbidding as Alec but instead, if Magnus isn’t mistaken-- and he never is-- Alec is drinking a sex on the beach, something sweet and fruity and more juice than alcohol.

How delightful. It seems like Alec’s full of surprises and Magnus feels an overwhelming need to uncover them all.

Alec clears his throat and Magnus refocuses. His gaze drops to Alec’s mouth and he wonders if he’d catch the sweet edge of his drink if they kissed right now.

His gaze flies up to meet Alec’s, though, as he starts talking. “I think that you shouldn’t judge a book by their cover.”

He leans in and Magnus’s breath catches at their proximity. This close, Magnus can see each individual eyelash and their mouths are so close that it wouldn’t take anything to bridge that last bit of distance.

He restrains himself, but barely.

“Want to make a deal?”

Smiling a little, Magnus searches Alec’s eyes and finds nothing but steady interest. “What kind of game did you have in mind, darling?”

Alec hums, thinking, before he slowly says, “If you like the band-- not even the whole set, just one song-- you’ll go out on a date with me.”

Attention caught-- as if he hadn’t been hanging on Alec’s every word since the beginning-- Magnus thinks over the offer as he studies Alec’s face, cataloging the heavy five o’clock shadow, the eyes that seem to reflect the light of the dim bar, the way his tattoos are stark black on pale skin.

“Isn’t that a little bold,” he murmurs. “You must think pretty highly of this band to assume I’d enjoy anything by them.”

Alec laughs a little. “They do okay and it just makes things interesting if the stakes are high, don’t you think?”

Something about his tone seems the tiniest bit off but damned if Magnus can place the reason why. Deciding it doesn’t matter, he lets a slow, sure smile form.

“It’s a deal, Alec.” He pauses, thinking for a moment before asking, “Is that short for Alexander?”

Alec nods, smiling a little. “No one really calls me that, though,” he replies demurely.

Tilting his head, Magnus asks, “And am I part of no one?”

“You know what,” Alec says softly, barely audible over the chatter of the crowd. “I don’t think you are.”

Magnus feels goddamn butterflies at the response, at the way it’s delivered with a sly smile and a wondering look.

Holding out his hand, Alec asks, “I don’t believe I caught your name . . .”

Laughing a little, Magnus slides his hand into Alec’s as he says, “I don’t believe I gave it.”

Raising a brow, it’s obvious that Alec’s interest in piqued. “Can I have it now, or--” his voice drops to a low whisper in Magnus’s ear as he pulls him close, still holding his hand. “Is that more first date conversation?”

Magnus pulls back and when their gazes meet, he feels heat lick up his spine. They both know what they’re doing and while Magnus has still resigned himself to a two hour set of shitty, screeching music, he’s looking forward to the the rest of the night.

“Magnus.”

Alec pulls back, arching a brow as he repeats the name before grinning. “Will I see you after the show, Magnus?”

“We do have a deal, Alexander, and I’m a man of my word.”

“We’ll see,” Alec replies cryptically before he reaches for his drink and drains the mostly full glass with a few efficient swallows. When he sets the glass down again, it’s instantly taken away and Magnus’s gaze switches from the obsequious bartender to Alec, whose attention seems to be caught by something toward the stage.

When Magnus looks over, however, he doesn’t see anything.

“I’ll be right back.”

Magnus looks up at Alec’s sudden words. “Where are you off to, darling? Don’t tell me you’re going to miss this band. After all, they’re apparently the hottest show in the city.”

Alec laughs a little as he shifts away, taking a step toward the front of the room. “I’ll have you know that I’ve never missed a gig in New York.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah,” Alec says. “Their bassist is pretty impressive-- definitely the star of the show.”

“You’d better watch out then, darling, or I might just set my sights on him.” Magnus winks and is gratified as Alec laughs again, shaking his head as he takes a step back.

“Somehow, I’m not worried.” Alec’s reply is easy, self-assured, and Magnus can’t deny that all that confidence is sexy as hell.

“How will I find you after the set,” Magnus asks, just as Alec starts turning away.

Looking back, Alec grins. “I’ll find you.”

“Whatever you say, darling.” Magnus waves him off. “Go do your thing then, whatever it is,” he ends skeptically and Alec doesn’t say anything just considers him for a moment, eyes warm, verging on hot.

Alec makes his way through the crowd effortlessly and disappears between one person and the next. Magnus has no idea where the hell he went but his thoughts cut off as Maia steps up to him.

“What's with you,” she asks, turning away from the stage to order another drink.

“I just met someone,” he says vaguely, working out the past few minutes in his head.

“Yeah? What was their name?”

“Alec,” Magnus absently replies and jerks as Maia drops her phone onto the bar with a clatter.

Her expression is incredulous. “What,” she snaps and Magnus raises a brow.

“What?”

She stares at him for a minute before shaking her head resolutely. She says something under her breath that he thinks is, “No, it couldn’t be,” and then it doesn’t matter because the house lights dim as the bar falls silent in anticipation.

A bass riff starts from behind the curtain, something dark and gritty and fuck if Magnus isn’t reluctantly into it.

Maybe Alec was right about the bassist, he thinks.

The bass line is distinctive and even if this isn’t Magnus’s preferred genre of music, he recognizes that whoever is playing the bass is talented.

The curtain pulls back as the drummer starts and the crowd absolutely loses their shit. Almost immediately, the noise is deafening. The crowd is roaring but Magnus feels the bass in his chest, the drums kicking at his heart.

The lead singer starts but that’s not what makes Magnus lose his breath.

As he stares up at the stage from his place by the bar, Magnus freezes as Alec’s eyes find his unerringly, despite the fact that there's no way he can see Magnus with the stage lights obscuring his view of the audience. His gaze is molten, bright and intense and Magnus bites his lip as his reaction washes over him.

 _He looks like a god_ , Magnus thinks hazily. In his element, Alec hold the bass with a negligent grip as his fingers fly over the strings. His gaze sweeps over the audience with a sly, private grin.

A king overlooking his domain.

The stage lights are moving to the tempo of the song in clashing shades of blue and green and white. Everything seems dark, mysterious, and for the first song of the set, they’ve apparently started with a crowd pleaser. Everyone’s screaming along to the lyrics-- including Maia, who’s left Magnus’s side and is elbowing her way to the front of the pit-- and as they move into the first chorus, Alec steps up to his mic, filling in for background vocals.

It looks effortless and by the time they’ve played the first three songs, Magnus can see that his hair is damp, can see the sheen of sweat against that fucking neck tattoo.

The lead singer, a blonde, starts to speak but Alec just barely beats him. Magnus’s eyes are focused on Alec but he registers the silent conversation the two men have before the lead singer takes a step back.

“New York, how are we doing this evening?”

The response is deafening and Magnus already knows that his hearing with be blown tomorrow. Alec eats it up though, pausing for several seconds until the cacophony reaches a shattering point.

“That’s what I like to hear,” he says in a low voice, tone gravelly and altogether too much. 

Magnus might feel faint but that’s no one’s business but his own.

“Did anyone see us at Madison Square Garden last week?” There are some cheers before Alec leans close to the mic again with a grin. “Thanks for supporting us-- I know at least one person here, however, wouldn’t have been caught dead at that concert.”

There’s some noise of confusion, of affront, as though no one in the audience could fathom someone who wouldn’t throw themselves at the band.

“This next song is for Magnus-- it might be shitty but at least it’s not straight.”

Magnus can’t help but grin at the quip and as the guitarist-- Jace, he thinks Maia had mentioned-- and Alec start in on a heavy riff, he settles against the bar to enjoy.

Surprisingly, the next ninety minutes fly by and Magnus finds that while he wouldn’t be attending another concert for the foreseeable future, he could tolerate Alec’s.

The band plays two encores and give one hell of a performance. He watches, enthralled, as Alec performs like he was made for it-- his energy is infectious and when he has a solo interlude, the crowd goes wild as he gives it his all, devolving into a riff war with Jace while Isabelle, the drummer, looks on in long-suffering humor.

Alec knows how to work a crowd-- he lifts his shirt to wipe at the sweat on his brow and every single woman in the crowd shrieks like her life depends on it with Alec grinning smugly-- and when the curtain’s finally pulled and the house lights go up, the audience starting to file out, Magnus leans against the bar in a daze.

He should probably feel worse than he does. Wincing, he remembers some of the things he’d said about the band but he can’t help but find the humor in the situation.

Alec hadn’t corrected him-- hadn’t aired an artistic temper or vehement rebuke-- but had instead seemed to enjoy Magnus making an ass out of himself.

Deciding to stay and see if Alec wants that date after all-- Magnus had decided when they’d made the deal that he’d agree to the date even if he'd had to put earplugs in to suffer through the set-- he nurses his last drink of the evening.

It’s much quieter now that most of the people have left and Maia had texted him at the end of the set to say that she’d happened to run into the drummer and not to wait up, much to his amused surprise.

He watches as the bartender starts to clean up the empty glasses but doesn’t startle when he hears, “So, what’d you think? Did you like it enough to go out with me?”

Turning his head, Magnus studies Alec. His face is flushed, his eyes are bright and Magnus figures he must be riding a post-concert high right now.

And who is Magnus to ruin that.

Giving Alec a slow once over from head to toe-- lingering in all the right places-- he grudgingly admits, “You weren’t awful, I suppose.”

Laughing, Alec shakes his head as he regards Magnus with a warm, amused look. “Not awful,” he repeats before shrugging. “That’s not the worst review we’ve had.”

“Oh? And what’s the worst thing someone’s ever said about Shadowhunters?”

Mulling it over, Alec finally replies with laughing eyes that betray his serious expression, “That we were not only shitty emo music but heterosexual.” He makes a wounded noise. “Nothing’s ever cut so deep.”

Magnus slaps Alec’s shoulder halfheartedly, glaring. “How was I supposed to know that I was talking to someone from the band when I said that? Really, it’s your fault for not telling me who you were before I insulted you.”

“But then I wouldn’t have found out what you really thought of us,” Alec murmurs. He steps closer, until there’s barely a bit of space between them. “I couldn’t throw away a chance at honesty-- not when it’s become so damned rare these days.”

Magnus raises a brow. “You’re happy that I not only said I didn’t know who you were but that I thought you were terrible to boot,” he asks incredulously.

Alec shrugs. “Better than the alternative.”

“Which is?”

“Someone kissing my ass just to get something from me. Plus,” he adds in a husky whisper that makes Magnus shiver, “It gave me a chance to change your mind, didn’t it?”

Humming, Magnus narrows his eyes but can’t stop his lips from turning up into a coy smile. “Maybe,” he allows.

“So, did I earn that date or not?” Alec’s grinning as he asks, eyes knowing, and Magnus almost wants to deny him just to get that smug smirk off his face.

Almost.

With a long suffering sigh, Magnus mutters, “I guess.”

“I’m sorry, what was that? I didn’t quite hear you.”

Alec’s wearing a shit-eating grin and Magnus hates that he’s so into it. “ _I said_ , Alexander, that yes, I will go on a date with you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Magnus echoes softly. He pauses a minute, weighing his words, before offering, “I’m wondering something, you see, and I want to know if I can find the answer.”

Intrigued, Alec asks, “Oh? And what is it that you want to find out?”

Stepping closer, Magnus trails a finger over Alec’s chest, feeling the way Alec’s breath stutters, before looking up at him through his lashes. “Who’s the man out of the spotlight? And is he as irresistible as the bassist in front of the crowd?”

If possible, Alec’s gaze warms even further and he shifts until his lips are a hair's breadth from Magnus’s.

“I guess I’ll just have to let you figure that out for yourself, then, won’t I?”

“Yeah,” Magnus breathes. “I guess you will.”

They’re all but dragged out of the bar an hour later by an annoyed, put-upon bartender. They end up at a tiny, hole-in-the-wall diner with the greasiest bacon cheeseburgers Magnus has ever had and if he shows up late to work the next morning, then Ragnor will just have to deal with it.

And if he spends the whole day on his phone, texting Alec and grinning down at the screen in between intermittent sighs, then he has no one to blame but Alexander.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr or twitter @carmenlire!


End file.
